


Full Moon

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Human Steve, M/M, Swearing, Werewolf Billy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Just a small scene about the two boys loving on each other before Billy has to go transform





	Full Moon

“So do you grow fur when the moon peaks or?” Steve asks as he cards his fingers through blond ringlets.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ask that.” Billy murmurs softly.

Steve smiles to himself letting the conversation die, silence was an okay thing between them, it meant that they were content to just be with each other.

“You promise you won’t follow me? Even if you get curious. I mean it Steve, I don’t need you seeing me as a monster.” Steve frowns and forces Billy to look at him.

“Monster? Christ Billy! You’re anything but a monster, you’re a loving man who doesn’t let this fucked up world affect you. Don’t give me the ‘I’m a monster’ routine, it won’t work.” Billy looks up and a smile tugs the corners of his mouth.

“I love you Stevie.” 

“I love you too William.” Steve kisses Billy’s forehead gently then pats his shoulder.

“C’mon you should start getting ready, it’s almost twelve.” Billy groans and turns over, he buries his nose into the pit of Steve’s arm.

“Don’t wanna.” Steve laughs.

“C’mon you big scaredy-wolf.” Billy grunts.

“Not funny.” 

“It is, just a little.” Steve moves from under Billy and the shorter boy drops into the cushions.

“I don’t wanna though.” Steve tugs at Billy’s hand and tries to pull him up but only gets tugged down.

Billy grabs Steve in a hug tight enough to take the breath out of him.

“I love you Billy.” Steve settles in Billy’s arms and sighs lovingly.

“I love you too.” 

“Now stop sulking and get your cute butt on the move.” 

“Cute butt huh?” Steve laughs.

“Why do you think I asked you out?” Billy bites his shoulder playfully.

Somewhere Steve knows that he should push Billy away and tell him to go outside but Billy’s tongue is warm against his neck, licking over and over until Steve becomes pliant.

“Okay I gotta go now.” Billy murmurs against Steve.

“You cocktease.” Steve groans as the blond sits up.

“Hey unless you wanna see me sprout fur and shed my human skin and eat it, then I suggest you let me go.” Billy smirks when Steve pouts.

“Promise to come home safe?” Billy snorts.

“Sure princess, without a hair outta place.” Steve sits up and grabs the nearest throw cushion, he hugs it to his chest.

“I love you Billy.” 

“Jeez Steve you’ve said it like a billion times today.” 

“I know it’s coz I worry.” Billy exhales through his nose, Steve catches a flicker in his eyes.

“I know you worry, but I’ll be fine, I was fine doing this alone and I’ll be fine doing it now. Promise.” Billy gives him one last kiss before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it at him.

“Stay safe and keep away from town.” Steve warns.

“Will do.” Billy shucks his pants off and kicks them aside.

Billy walks away in all his naked glory, Steve watches him slide open the glass door before jogging down the steps.

“Yep the butt was definitely the reason.” Steve says to himself.

“I can still hear you!” Billy yells back.

Steve dissolves into a fit of laughter before settling back into the couch. Billy’s shirt is rolled up tight near his face and Steve drifts off, waiting every second for his beloved to come home to him safely.


End file.
